Mi pecado
by Aly Zama
Summary: Gokudera tiene miedo de entrar en la vida de Haru y hacer que lleve a cuestas todos aquellos pecados que el ha cometido, por lo que decide ir ante Tsuna para tomar la más difícil decisión de su vida: "entrar o jamás volver a estar junto a Miura Haru"


**Mi primer fic de KHR**

 **Dedicado con mucho cariño para Joel.**

 **Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como personajes de Katekio Hitman Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **MI PECADO**

Tomando aire y con ello un poco de valentía, Hayato toco a la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna.

-Pase- Se escucho una suave pero firme y varonil voz tras la puerta.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, el peliblanco tomo el pomo y lo giro hasta lograr entrar.

-Toma asiento Gokudera-kun…-

-Gracias Decimo…-

Tras una rápida mirada notó que su gran amigo estaba demasiado tenso, tenía mucho que él bomberman no se notaba de ese modo.

-Gokudera-kun ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Decimo yo…- Trago duro para animarse a hablar… sus manos sudaban tanto que pensó que solo bastarían un par de minutos para quedar totalmente deshidratado.

-Calma… tomate tú tiempo…- El jefe trato de tranquilizarlo al notar duda en su voz.

-Decimo… yo… yo vengo ante usted para confesarle algo… yo… yo no sé como empezó todo esto… solo se dio… nunca pensé que llegara a pasar pero… no pude evitarlo… ni ella ni yo pudimos evitarlo…-

Tsuna se recargo sobre su elegante asiento de piel y cruzo sus brazos para escuchar mejor a Gokudera… Tsuna ya no era el inocente joven que alguna vez había sido, ahora como jefe de los Vongola y como usuario del anillo del cielo, su hipersensibilidad le daba un mejor entendimiento de su alrededor, y, por supuesto, gracias a esa habilidad, sabía de lo que Gokudera quería confesar.

-¿Ella?- Pregunto tratando que Hayato se sintiera un poco más aliviado.

-Si… ella… Decimo… se que usted le guarda un gran cariño a ella… y que tras haber decidió que escogería a Kyoko-san como su esposa, ella quedo un tanto devastada…-

Tsuna alzo una ceja para después soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-Si… lo sé… pero fue lo mejor… no quise ser injusto con nadie… y menos con Haru… hubiera sido injusto haberla escogido cuando yo siempre he amado a Kyoko-

Hayato asintió levemente, sabiendo que su jefe habla con total sinceridad.

-Decimo… después de que eso pasó… Haru y yo… no sé como… pero comenzamos a hablar y a llevarnos un poco mejor… y, tras conocernos mejor… se dio eso… yo comencé a sentirme nervioso cuando estaba frente a ella… comencé a notar que era una mujer… y una muy bella… y me enamore…-

Tsuna sonrió levemente mientras negaba tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué me dices eso?...-

-Decimo yo… yo tengo miedo… tengo miedo de hacerle daño… un hombre como yo no puede tener a una mujer como ella… Haru… ella que siempre me había resultado fastidiosa, molesta, problemática y un malestar… ella cambio… ahora es una mujer hermosa… se preocupa tanto por nosotros que… sin saberlo me ha cambiado… ya no soy el idiota impulsivo, agresivo y volátil que una vez fui… todo por lo que hemos pasado me hizo madurar… pero… la mayor responsable de mi actual madurez es ella… Decimo… la amo, amo a Haru… pero soy un pecador… es un pecado par mi el amarla… no soy digno de ella… y aunque ella también me ame… yo… yo no puedo hacer que se vea envuelta en mis problemas… todos esos por lo que pasaría si se vuelve parte de mi…-

Tsuna suspiro de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez lo miro con severidad.

-Gokudera-kun… ¿Pecado? ¿Crees que es un pecado el amar a una mujer… amar a Haru?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente y con sus ojos llenos de madurez.

-Yo… yo así lo creo… ese es mi pecado… mi pecado es amarla cuando he cometido muchos errores en mi vida… mi pecado es quererla tanto que solo quiero que ella solo me mire a mi… Decimo… yo soy un pecador… y si la amo hasta ese extremo, temo manchar la pureza de su corazón… Haru es tan brillante y abrumadora que cuando estoy con ella siento que todo lo malo que he hecho desaparece…-

-Gokudera-kun… has hecho cosas malas… pero la mayoría de esas cosas las has hecho para proteger a las personas… a miles de ellas… nuestra familia está manchada por cientos de pecados, pero desde que yo estoy al mando, las cosas han ido cambiando… hemos tenido que hacer algunas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero por mientras sea para cuidar y proteger a la gente, no dudare ni un segundo al momento de hacerlo, pero… Gokudera-kun… no es justo que te llames pecador… cuando has salvado a tantas personas…-

-Decimo… un pecador siempre será un pecador… he nacido como tal y siempre lo seré… mi mismo nacimiento vino de un pecado… yo…-

-Si un pecado hizo que nacieras, me siento feliz que haya pasado… o de lo contrario no tendría a un amigo tan bueno y maravilloso como tu…-

Hayato apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, la amabilidad y la sinceridad de Tsuna siempre lo había cimbrado desde el fondo de su alma.

-Sus palabras me alegran Decimo, pero yo… ¿Qué hare si le pasa algo a Haru por mi culpa? ¿Qué pasara si ella me deja por no soportar mis pecados? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy aterrado…-

-No debes por que tener miedo Gokudera-kun… si Haru te ama no tiene por qué haber impedimento por el que estén juntos… las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que me case con Kyoko… pero ¿Sabes por qué mi matrimonio se ha mantenido y se ha hecho aun más fuerte?-

Hayato pensó por unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

-Porque ambos se complementan…-

Tsuna sonrió de nuevo al ver el titubeo del peliblanco.

-Exacto… pero no solo es eso Gokudera-kun… es porque ambos siempre vemos la manera de encontrar una solución… y así es como nuestra confianza crece entre nosotros… Kyoko es inteligente, mucho más que yo y no solo se preocupa por nosotros dos, sino también por toda la familia… ella nos protege a su manera… y eso solo me hace amarla mucho más… Gokudera-kun… deja ese miedo infundado atrás… ve tras Haru y hazla feliz… ella se lo merece, y tu también…-

Hayato respiro con tranquilidad, pero la duda en su corazón aun no desaparecía.

-¿Podre hacerla feliz? ¿Podre darle lo que ella realmente merece?-

Una vez más Tsuna alzo una ceja y tras unos segundos se levanto de su asiento para caminar y tomar del hombre a Hayato.

-Claro que la harás feliz… no dudes del amor que ambos sienten, así que ve y habla con ella…- Le animo con total seguridad.

-Decimo… yo…-

-Somos una familia en la cual el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo… Gokudera-kun no dejes que transcurra inútilmente… ve y has que el tiempo sea tuyo…- Le aconsejo mientras abría la puerta.

El peliblanco cerró los ojos para un par de segundos dejar salir con un suspiro todas sus preocupaciones.

-Decimo… ¿Podría acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto… vamos, todos están en la sala común…-

…..

-Nee Kyoko-chan… ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san? No lo he visto en toda la tarde…-

-Está en su oficina… ha estado un poco ocupado- Contesto la castaña mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Ya pronto… ¿No estás nerviosa?- Pregunto mirando el avanzado embarazo de la esposa del líder de la familia.

-No… se que todo saldrá bien… sé que mi hijo sea un niño sano e inteligente, pero lo más importante sé que heredara la nobleza y amabilidad de Tsu-kun…-

-Sera un niño bendecido- Respondió Haru imaginando como seria el heredero de los Vongola.

-Perdón por la tardanza…- Saludo Tsuna entrando a la sala junto a Hayato.

-Buenas tardes Decimo- Saludaron los restantes guardianes que se encontraban en la sala, solo a excepción de Hibari que leía en una esquina.

-Chicos… Hayato tiene algo que decir… por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio- Ordeno con amabilidad.

Hayato se froto las manos y se acerco a Haru, la cual solo atino a abrir los ojos con asombro.

-Miura Haru… yo…- Tartamudeo un poco ante el nerviosismo que lo abordaba –Hace trece años que nos conocemos… mi primera impresión de ti es que eras una chica fastidiosa, problemática y entrometida… nuestra relación fue de lo peor, siempre insultándonos por la más pequeña tontería… pero… no fue hasta después de cierto evento que comenzamos a conocernos mejor, me di cuenta que te habías convertido en una excelente mujer y tu… tu forma de ser me cautivaba cada vez que nos veíamos… y fue en ese mismo tiempo que me di cuenta que un sentimiento se había comenzado a formar dentro de mi… Haru… hemos pasado diferentes momentos, algunos buenos, otros malos y… aunque al principio negábamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y lo ocultamos a los demás… eso solo hizo que nuestros sentimientos se intensificaran… fue hace seis meses en ese incidente en Italia que no pudimos contenernos más y paso lo que tenía que pasar… Haru… esos seis meses han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado... sé que suena cursi y tonto viniendo de mi, pero juro que es cierto… Haru… yo sé que no soy el mejor hombre que puedas escoger… soy un pecador… he hecho muchas cosas malas y muchas veces me he despreciado a mi mismo… pero tu Haru… tú haces sacar lo mejor de mi… no creí que pudiera llegar a amar tanto a una persona… Haru… eres demasiado para mi… demasiado buena para un idiota como yo… pero me arriesgare a desear a una persona como tu… y no me arrepentiré jamás por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…-

Tanto los guardianes como Kyoko y Byanki estaban perplejos y a la vez asombrados por la sinceridad del peliblanco, era obvio, ya que jamás habían visto esa faceta de Hayato.

Respecto a Haru, ella intentaba contener su emoción y las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Miura Haru… ¿Querrías ser la esposa de este estúpido pecador?- Pregunto mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Hayato, eres un idiota, un gran idiota… siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás… pero a pesar de eso yo…- Las lagrimas de Haru comenzaron a salir son control alguno ante la emoción- Yo quiero ser más idiota por querer casarme contigo…- Dijo antes de abalanzarse contra Hayato y besarlo como jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Ves Bianky? Te dije que encontraría la manera correcta de hacerlo- Le susurro Reborn a la pelirrosa que lloraba por la felicidad de su hermano.

-Nuestra familia va por buen camino… solo tenemos que esforzarnos más- Proclamo Tsuna abrazando a su esposa y tocando delicadamente su vientre.

-Tsu-kun… ¡El bebé ya viene!- Dijo la castaña al rompérsele la fuente.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué hago?- Grito Tsuna como si hubiera vuelto a ser el joven y miedoso Tsunayoshi.

-Ah que idiota- Se burlo Reborn viendo como toda la mansión parecía envolverse un caos total.

….

Un saludo a todos los que hayan leído este fic.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
